english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Dennen
Barry Dennen (February 22, 1938 – September 26, 2017) was an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Czar (ep18) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - General Sung (ep33), Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Shadow Agent (ep50) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Captain (ep11) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1989-1990) - Assistant (ep48), Nester (ep52) *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *MAD (2013) - Master Shifu (ep86) *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), King Ramsis Dendup, Rebel (eps92-93) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1989) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1996) - John Eric (ep16) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Defense Advisor 'Movies' *Heavenly Sword (2014) - Flyinh Fox, Prophet Takashi 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Mandarin Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Fatman Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Benedict Burgess Batteric III 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Kangxi *Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) - Loghaire *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *DOTA 2 (2012) - Phantom Lancer, Rubick *Darksiders II (2012) - Eternal Throne Guard 2, Human Soul 2, The Chancellor *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Gorrel *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Mayor Moritz Grimmelhaus, The Venerable Odo, Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Dean Domino *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Mole Man, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Beat Waiter, Chief Bogen, First Thunder Boy *Jade Empire (2005) - Master Li *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Teeth of Naros (2012) - Dareios, Idylla Citizen, Pagus, Rhode, Xeno *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: The Legend of Dead Kel (2012) - Gallows End Stone, Gravehal Stone *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Noddy: Playtime in Toyland (1999) - Additional Voices *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2003) - Vizir *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Bridge Commander (2002) - Captain Terrik, Gul Oben *Star Trek: Hidden Evil (1999) - Admiral Ratok *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Mark of Kri (2002) - The Dark One *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Civilians, Terrorists *Too Human (2008) - Mimir *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) - Melek *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Commandant *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Poltae Headman *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Fatman *Tokobot Plus: Mysteries of the Karakuri (2006) - Mr. Canewood *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Lorias Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2016. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors